Setting sun
by Twilightfannaticforever
Summary: 7yrs after breaking dawn, cullens have moved an are getting on with their life what happens when something threatens their new life with exposure, better summary inside please r&r xx
1. prolouge

**Prologue**

Once again we faced our end. I couldn't sum up the right emotions though as here in this moment everything was good. I stood in the meadow surrounded by my loved ones- everyone that I held dear. If I was to die today it would not be a sad end for my family was here- I was not alone.

Their eyes-dead ice pools of hatred- glared at us for we had something better than they did, something they didn't. Love. They could end our lives but our love could never be damaged or over written. Their eyes danced with excitement, raking over my family- no doubt deciding who to kill first. If I was to die it was to be on my family's behalf, I would die an honourable death- fighting for my family's survival.

Their leader held my gaze as he stepped forward, signalling the start of the battle, the battle for my life, my family's life even. This was it. The outcome of this would not only decide my fate but the fate of others around the world- dear friends, family, people who stood for what was right. His army descended on us

"I love you all" was quite possibly the last thing I could say to my family. Would I have the chance to say that again, to show how much they meant to me? A red mist fell upon me and I felt an explosion inside my heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Setting sun**

Summary: set 7 years after breaking dawn and the Cullen family have moved out of Forks as suspicion began to grow. Only Jake, the pack and Charlie know where they are. What will happen when a blast from the past threatens to shatter the Cullen's almost perfect life just as it begins to get back on the right track? R&R (read & review)

AN (author's note): ok so just to let you know that this is going to be written in a range of POV's (point of view for those of you who don't know) it's my first fan fic and I just wanted to try it out. Leave a little review at the end and let me know what you think.

Bella's POV

Running through the trees had me reminiscing, picturing my old home town of Forks. The place where not only did my life end, in one way it had truly only just begun. It was the simple things I missed like the familiarity of my surroundings, the comfort of having all my loved ones close and the privacy-how I missed the sanctity of privacy. When we first moved to this place it didn't matter where or what we were doing people stared and that was something I never liked, even in my former life as a human. This place wasn't bad… but it wasn't home. I understood the reason behind our hastened departure, that didn't mean I had to like it. Realising what the purpose of the run was for I shut off my brain so my instincts could take over, the quicker I was, the sooner I got back to my family.

Feeling refreshed and content with my feed I took up a casual pace back to the main house where my family waited. No doubt Renesmee would be capturing the attention of all around, something which my brother in law teased my about relentlessly

"Well Bells she may look like you but she sure as hell isn't as shy as you were" this was often followed with a bellow of laughter. In return I either rolled my eyes or simply bided my time until I could smack him on the back of the head however this also seemed to result in him doubled over in laughter.

As I approached the house I could hear Renesmee giggling, this made my pace quicken automatically. Nearing the clearing in the trees I could see the house and waiting at the back porch steps was my personal miracle, the reason for every breath I took. My Edward. Once again I found myself breathless; required or not it still made my head dance; a smile broke across my face as Edward strolled toward me, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You were a while darling" his angelic reached to me. Unable to wait any longer I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his neck, intertwining my hands in his beautiful bronze hair.

"Aww did you miss me?" I teased stretching up to place a single kiss on his lips.

"Not at all" he replied returning the same kiss and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Liar" I said drawing his head down enjoying the passion as I connected my lips to his again. My skin burned where it met with his like the heat would be enough to fuse us together. Before we got lost in the moment I pulled back. His face was puzzled causing me to let out a small giggle.

"Later. Come on where's my daughter" I took his hand in mine and led him back up the porch steps and through the door. Renesmee's giggling continued telling me she was engrossed in the activity she was playing just as I was about to open the door and greet my daughter again I felt Edwards arms pulling me back against the counter.

"And where do you think you're going, I wasn't finished." His lips crushed against mine before I had the chance to protest, scattering my train of thought. Falling into Edwards arms returning his kiss my previous intent resurfaced. I slowly began to pull away and Edward released his hold slightly.

"Excuse me Mr have you done now?" I said followed by a small silent laughter.

"No not quite but it can wait" a small kiss was placed on my lips and he took my hand, leading me into the living room. As soon as the door opened Renesmee seemed to finally realise I was home as she leapt off the floor scattering the array of makeup products that was in front of her.

"Mum!" she shouted excitedly, I laughed and held out my arms.

"Hey baby girl" I managed as she landed in my arms, although I had been gone for an hour or so the time still seemed like eternity to be apart, from her or Edward. I looked around the room and discovered the reason for her laughter.

Jacob was sat in the middle of the floor and it appeared that he had taken on the role of Barbie

"Gee Jake where's my camera these precious moments really should be documented" Edward laughed behind me however Renesmee looked up towards me to send a death glare then continued with her make over.

"Yeah well Ness- I mean Renesmee wanted a test subject and there wasn't any volunteers around so I figured what the hell" I couldn't tell whether it was part of the makeover but it looked like Jake had a touch of redness to his cheeks. I cleared my throat to prevent the laughter from bubbling over again.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked finally taking into account Renesmee normally had a room full of eager assistants up for whatever she wanted.

"Alice and Rose went with Esme shopping- they wanted to see if there is any decent shops in the area. Carlisle is at work and Emmett and Jasper thought they'd go and take care of a few things for me while they had the chance" Edward whispered while sending a cold breath onto the nape of my neck that travelled down my spine, making thinking impossible.

"Erm ok... I think" I only just managed to choke out which made him chuckle silently. Renesmee leaned forward and placed her hand on Jacobs's cheek showing him an image that I couldn't see however the growl emitting from Edwards chest I didn't want to.

"Think again young lady. You and Jacob will remain where I can see you under my supervision do you understand?" Edward sent piercing glares towards Jacob then to Renesmee; he only just managed to keep his tone calm.

"Ok what's going on, what am I missing here?" silence filled the room whilst the staring match continued between Jacob, Edward and Renesmee.

"Oh come on dad I'm not stupid it's not like-"

"I said no end of" Jacob rolled his eyes while Renesmee continued to send glares at Edward, what was going on?

"No Ness your dad's right" at this she turned to Jacob a look of frustration on her face.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on here?"

"Later" Edward whispered again, his voice calm again however something told me that he had other ideas. I sighed and seeing nothing to do I went over to the book shelf and grabbed my favourite book _Wuthering heights. _Pushing my shield out of the way I thought '_look what I've found' _Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows in disbelief

"Again?" and I let out a small silent laugh. Relaxing onto the sofa, Edward joining me -wrapping his arms around my waist- I began to read.

Around 4 hours later everyone was back at the house doing their separate things. Edward was being awfully secretive, making sure that Jasper and Emmett knew I was here as soon as they walked through the door. I hadn't had the chance to question him about earlier but I could wait- I had forever for that.

"Bella do you have any plans for the weekend?" Alice asked dancing to a halt in front of me, instantly raising my suspicions.

"I'm not sure. Why?"  
"Oh lighten up I was just asking" she danced out of the room laughing far too innocently for my liking. Something was going on and for some reason- unbeknown to me- I was not allowed to know.

AN: so guys what do you think so far, please review and PM (private message me- this can only be done if you have an account) and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, till then let your minds run wild xx


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Hey honey, do you think we should be making a move, Renesmee looks like she is going to drop any minute" I whispered in Edwards ear, wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing him between his shoulder blades-sending a shiver down his back. He turned to face me.

"Yeah you're right maybe we should just stay here tonight though. I don't think she'll make it 10 steps let alone to the house" I looked across to my daughter, nestled into Jacob's chest, his arms enveloping her into a warm embrace.

"Looks like your right. So what are we going to do then?" I said suggestively raising my eyebrows. Edward pulled me closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on my lips

"Im going to talk with Jasper and Emmett, I think they wanted to go hunting" he looked me in the eyes and I knew there was something off.

"No one wanted to go earlier, besides I thought you and I was going to talk?"

"There's nothing to say darling. I won't be long anyway" he kissed me again and then released his hands, walking out of the door. Seconds later Emmett and Jasper followed him heads down avoiding my suspicious gaze. Emmett however caved and looked in my direction and that did it.

"Alice can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure" her eyes were open however her face was withdrawn, she was hiding something. Just like the rest of them. I reached the doorway and turned to see Alice still sat in the same position but looking at me waiting. Jacobs head was tilted in my direction like it would help him hear our conversation, Renesmee asleep in his arms.

"Alone Alice. I'll be in Carlisle's study" after looking across at Renesmee for confirmation that she was still asleep and that I hadn't woken her I turned and walked up the stair case and into the study. About 30 seconds later Alice appeared at the door way with her arms folded across her chest, it reminded me somehow of someone who had been sent to the principal's office. I wanted to get everything off my chest but was aware that my daughter was downstairs asleep.

"Close the door please" she did as I asked and I waited for her to turn and look at me. She did so with exaggerated slowness which only flared my irritation further.

"Things aren't adding up here what the hell is going on" I leaned on to the desk, holding onto the edge as if it would help contain the frustration and keep my voice level. Alice stared at me blankly like I hadn't spoken so I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing Bella your bei-"

"Don't Alice!" I took in a deep breath.

"You're all hiding something from me. First no one wants to go hunting so I end up going alone- which gets me out of the way. Renesmee and Edward and Jacob were being guarded with their words earlier. You and Rose went shop hunting when you know all ready there's little to offer here. Jasper and Emmett are running secret errands I can't know about. It all adds up I just don't know what to so you either tell me or I'm going to lose it!" I took a deep breath feeling the need to steady myself, my temper on the verge of eruption. Alice then sighed and raised her eyes from the floor and looked straight at me.

Edwards POV

Once outside it was easier to think. Bella was making concentrating on this a lot harder and keeping it from her was the worst part but I knew it would be worth it in the end. If we ever got there that is. It was nearing autumn and the floor had a slight coat of fine snow, giving the trees the glimmering effect. I took a deep breath and dispelled my ragged thoughts.

"dude there's no way you're going to be able to keep this from her any longer, she's going to blow a lid if she doesn't find out soon." Emmett clapped me on the back seeming genuinely sympathetic.

"I know. I know. I'll sort it but she can't know the truth. Not yet. it'll ruin everything" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger like I could literally pull the thought out of my head.

"It's harder than I thought this" I ran my hands through my hair. I was sure there was a solution to this however the stress of it all eluded me. What was I going to tell her?...

Alice POV

"Bella, calm down ok. Just relax your over thinking all of this. Do you think if there was anything wrong we wouldn't tell you, better yet put you at risk by sending you out alone?" I had thought about this possibility. Bella catching on. I could see the cogs working in her head the minute we walked in the door, Edward had gone about this the wrong way, I knew there was better ways than this- smarter ways even.

"Promise me there's nothing going on?" a hint of scepticism still coloured her tone but I could tell the storm was nearly over.

"I promise if there was anything wrong id tell you" I had to be careful with my words. I couldn't lie to her but I couldn't tell her the truth either. _Edward get yourself back here, Bella's catching on and we need to sort this out tonight, before it goes any further. _I thought knowing full well he'd hear me. About 2 minutes later the door swung open and the air sent a wave of their fragrances up to us.

"Bella?"

Bella's POV

"Bella?" he repeated. I lifted my head from my hands and looked at Alice

"What are they doing back all ready?"

"Beats me come on you worry wart" she hooked her arm through mine then rushed us down the stairs where I landed straight into the arms of Edward. He smiled at me and lowered his head till it connected with mine.

"I hear you've been kicking up a fuss, is this true Mrs. Cullen?" he ran his finger down the side of my face- if I had being human my cheeks would have been crimson- I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry I guess everything's just getting to me with the move and all. I'm just missing home you know everything's... different." I sighed, it felt good to finally confess all of this.

"Not green enough for you here" he asked pulling my face up to level with his. He was trying to lift me out of the gloom that had hung in the air for the past few days- it worked- I understood the meaning of his words and a smile played around the edge of my mouth.

"Something like that... too dry"

"Ah ha" I put my arms around his neck and let him hold me in his comforting embrace.

"Thank you" I mumbled. He had managed to remind me of the time when Forks was nothing but a depressing prison sentence for me and now here I was missing the place I once detested. My home.

"Was all of this my fault? I mean was I not careful enough or something?" I couldn't help the deep dark memories, the events that lead to our exile, resurfacing when I thought of my home.

"Oh Bella god no, none of this was anybody's fault and I don't want you thinking like that do you understand? Bella do you hear me?"

"Yes yes ok I hear you.. It's just-"

"No. None of that I'm putting a stop to it right not. It was going to happen eventually love. Don't beat yourself up. Promise me you'll let this go" his eyes bore into mine and there was no where to look. I stared back into his deep topaz eyes.

"Ok. I promise for you." I reached up and kissed him.

"Now what do you want to do?" he asked winking at me and I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face.

"Well we could go home. It's up to you honey" I said huskily. He returned my smile with my favourite crooked one before sweeping me out of the front door and through the forest.

Renesmee POV

I shot awake at the sound of the front door. Was it time? How long had I been asleep? Damn the sheer comfort of Jacobs embrace. It was too close earlier. Mum is going to find out either way and she doesn't like surprises, however it may be different this time. I couldn't wait to see everyone again, it had been too long in my opinion and according to dad mums birthday- her human birthday that is- is in a couple days time. Mum neglects to celebrate it now saying it is of no importance when she has all of eternity ahead of her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. On the one hand mum would love it but on the other there's the little fact that it's a surprise not to mention that-

"Ness you awake?" Jake interrupted my thinking, I opened my eyes and found his face inches from mine, eyes-deep chocolate brown pools of beauty- staring into mine. I smiled.

"Yeah just thinking is all"

"Penny for them?" I laughed at his words.

"It's nothing really I'm just not sure that all of this is such a good idea any more" his brow creased in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes and showed him what I meant by placing my hand on his cheek, filling his head with the image of the upcoming events. The big secret.

"Oh right. Trust me Ness your mums going to love this despite the reasoning behind it" he hugged me closer chasing away my fears, how comfortable I felt here in his arms. I could feel myself mellow and my eye lids closing as a wave of calm swept over me. I smiled at my uncle Jasper's concern.

"Thanks uncle Jasper" I managed to mumble before I allowed sleep to invade me- using my uncles unusual gift to help me along my way.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN:hello guys thank you so much for all the amazing reviews its great to read them all. please continue to review and let me know what you think.

Bella's POV

"I'm going out side for a bit love" Edward leaned across to me and laid a kiss on my lips.

"Hold on and I'll come with you" I made to get up out of the chair.

"No! no it's ok I just want some fresh air" he smiled trying to collect his composure and hide his sudden out burst.

"Oh ok I guess I'll just stay. Here. Then."

"Sorry love I just want to think and your presence doesn't really help the process" he teased then kissed me on the top of my head before walking out of the door. Seconds later I heard him greet somebody. I looked out of the window and he was on the phone. He turned to see me looking at him through the window and smiled before walking further into the forest, far enough so I couldn't hear him any more. What was it that he didn't want me to hear? Better yet what was it that him and the rest of my family was hiding from me?

Jacob's POV

I opened my eyes to a glimmer of sunlight. Was it morning all ready? Wow how long had I been asleep? I stretched my arms up above my head trying to chase the stiffness of sleep away.

"About time Jake, I was beginning to think you'd gone into a coma" Renesmee said as she bounced over to me in 3 fluid movements- her graceful agility always managed to leave me dumbfound. The blank expression on my face caused her to laugh.

"Earth to Jacob are you there?" she climbed onto the bed and sat inches from me which pulled me out of my trance. I pulled the cover up so she could sit next to me, she moved so she was leaning against the headboard- pulling the cover over her lap-and I adjusted my position so I was sat like her.

"Yeah I'm here your beauty just stuns me so much I've got to take a minute to get used to it." I looked at her face to try and gage her reaction, her cheeks went red and she rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha yeah whatever Jake, have you turned comedian now?" her tone held some resentment, only slightly, but she tried to cover this up with a small smile.

"God you're so much like your mother" I laughed and she continued to smile. When I looked at Renesmee it was hard to believe that she was only 7. She had the appearance of an 18 year old; her rapid growth had slowed considerable as she had pretty much reached maturity, much to the pleasure of everyone. Her eyes shone so bright that it was almost impossible for me to look away. Her hair flowed down her back and framed her face perfectly. She was, without doubt, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and just like her mother she was oblivious to the fact. Everyone who met her would fall helplessly at her feet, willing to do anything she asked. Her manners were flawless, Carlisle had taught her to do a variety of things from things in the medical profession making her more able than most of the people Carlisle worked with. She had been taught different languages and was forever hidden behind a book. It amazed me that she was 7 years old, looked like an 18 year old but had the brain of someone who was 4 times her senior.

"Wipe that admiring look off your face Jacob Black!" Renesmee scolded, her brows pulling down in frustration, breaking me away from my train of thought.

"I can't help it, nobody can." I teased smiling at her. I loved this girl so much that it actually hurt sometimes, physical pain that would cripple any normal man. I was drawn to her and would devote the rest of my life to her. There was just the one problem though. How did I tell her? I imagined so many scenarios in my head but I could never put them into action. I promised I would not tell her about the imprint- I didn't want her to feel obligated in any way to spend her life with me. I wanted her to choose me, for me, not because of fate. My thoughts constantly centred on and around her. She was my world. But how did I tell her, show her I meant it? I sighed.

"What's wrong?" her eyes shone again, confusion the dominate emotion. Her eyes danced around my face and her lips puckered, how beautiful she looked at this moment. I couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing Ness. Is there anything you want to do today?"

Renesmee POV

I wanted to tell him 'yes I want to stay with you here all day – I want you to hold me forever. I'll do anything as long as it's with you Jake' but how could I? He would never feel like this about me, how could he, to him I was only a child.

"Ness? Anything you want to do?" he looked straight at me. If only he knew.

"No nothing in particular, what about you?" I tried to get a grip on the sadness that was welling up in my chest, god why did I do this to myself?

"well to start we'll get you something to eat then me and you could go and see if there's anything we could do for your dad" oh Jake 'me and you' how good that sounded. Us Jacob, that's what I want. I cleared my throat as it felt like a lump was clogging there.

"Sure why not" I got up off the bed and walked to the door. I kept my back to him as I could feel the tears ready to spill from the corner of my eyes. His words replayed in my head 'me and you, me and you' it was like a cruel taunt. What was I going to do?

Edwards POV

As soon as I was finished on the phone I could feel the excitement building. It was nearly over; I had almost pulled it off and in a couple of hours Bella's glum mood will evaporate. I would see her happy smiling face again. Walking back to the house I was contemplating all of this, getting it all out of my system before I had to hide it from her for a little longer. Surely she wouldn't mind the reasoning behind it. I approached the house where she waited, my beautiful Bella. She needed this. I opened the door and there she was in the same chair with her head once again stuck in a book.

"Honey do you want to go back to the main house now or do you want to spend a little longer here?" I said as I reached her I knelt down in front of her and placed my hands on her knees. She looked up at me and her eyes met mine.

"Its up to you but Renesmee will no doubt want to see us." Her tone was off hand- something was wrong.

"What's the matter love?" she was no longer looking at me, she had returned to her book.

"Come on honey talk to me"

"What do you want me to say? If you tell me I can't get my head bitten off. Besides I better not go with you- you need space remember?" she finished her little rant and let out a sigh, that was the problem. I'd upset her… damn.

"Oh love I'm sorry," I placed my finger in the margin of her book and closed it. I was surprised that she had let me.

"I just had to make a phone call and figured I'd need some concentration to do so. Please sweetie forgive me for my rudeness" she looked up at me and rolled her eyes, taking the book off of me and placed in on the side table.

"No I'm sorry I'm being a little touchy aren't I?" she took my hands in hers and I could see the tiff was over- before it began really. I placed a kiss on her lips and as I began to pull away she wrapped her arms around my neck drawing me back in. her soft lips danced with mine in perfect sync. I felt her begin to pull away causing me to moan, how I must of annoyed her with my own over cautiousness when she was human.

"Come on lets go to the main house, I'll race you" at this she sprang out of the chair, nocking me to the floor, and ran out the front door. I laughed then raced off after her, following her scent all the way.

Alice POV

"Ness there's no point going to find your dad he's coming here, your breakfast is on the table" I winked at Renesmee and she scowled at me, obviously angry I had been listening to her conversation. I'd been watching Bella closely last night; I didn't want her finding out. Everything had to be perfect and if Edward told her, he'd have me to answer to. Jasper had told me Edward wouldn't say anything and that he understood the importance of secrecy- he had arranged it all. Still it was better safe than sorry I thought.

"How long is he going to be? I'm going to ask if there's anything I can do" her tone was flat. Was it just me or did Renesmee's eyes look slightly red? Had she been crying?

"Everything ok Renesmee?" I questioned, I looked across to jasper to confirm my suspicion.

"No everything's fine" she lowered her gaze; evidently she didn't want to talk about it. Yet. I'd see if me or Rose could get a minute with her later, Jasper- no longer interested in the TV-continued to look at her when Jacob came down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella and Edward not back yet?"

"No they shouldn't be long though"

"97 seconds" I chipped in, Jacob scoffed but not in an unfriendly way. Renesmee had sat down at the table and was eating the breakfast I had gotten for her. Jacob joined her and for a second she looked at him from the corner of her eye. As I predicted Edward and Bella walked through the door, both of them laughing.

"Beat you" she said turning to face Edward.

"This time- you cheat" he replied taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on her forehead. It was good to see her in a better mood today. As I thought this Edward looked at me and nodded his head. Bella surveyed all the faces in the room starting on the small gathering on the sofas- watching TV- then finally her gaze fell on Renesmee.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Bella POV

"Nothing mum, I'm fine" she didn't make eye contact with me. Alice and Jasper had discreetly exited the room then followed by Rose and Emmett leaving Renesmee, Jacob, Edward and myself.

"It doesn't look like nothing are you sure?"

"Yeah mum I'm fine" I looked to Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders- she was hiding her thoughts from him.

"Hmmm ok. Where's-" just as I was going to ask about them Carlisle and Esme walked in flanked by the others who had left moments ago.

"Doesn't matter" I laughed.

"Bella I've got something to show you will you come with me?" Esme asked looking to Edward with a smirk on her face.

"Erm sure" I walked toward Esme and she took my hand and led me out into the garden.

* * *

Dont forget to review, thank you :) xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Renesmee POV

I looked up as mum followed grandma out into the garden. We all waited in silence until we heard the back door close, mum was soon far enough away that we could talk.

"Ok so what's the plan?" I stood up and for a brief moment mine and Jacobs's eyes connected, I was the one to break it by looking at dad. Everyone had gathered in a lose semi-circle. I was acutely aware that Jacob was no more than 30cm away from me. I could feel the heat emitting from him, it was so welcoming. I closed my eyes and banished the thoughts.

"well I was hoping Jacob and Renesmee could go and pick everyone up from the harbour, I arranged the boat to pick them up at about 11 so they should get there at 12" my dad spoke in hushed tones, great me and Jacob again. I couldn't carry on like this- how can I be close to him for a full day when I was having problems with it for less than 5 minutes, not to mention there was no where to go in the confines of a car which also harboured witnesses. What was happening to me? How could everything have changed so suddenly - over the last couple of weeks my feelings for him had grown stronger but to go from one day being comfortable sleeping in his arms and then the next wanting so much more to the point where it hurt- was it even possible?

"Dad can I not stay here and Aunt Alice can go with Jacob?" Jacob looked at me along with the rest of them but I continued to keep eye contact with my dad. Blocking my all ready confused thoughts.

"Erm Alice is that ok with you, she could probably do more here anyway." The fact that he couldn't read my mind momentarily confusing him.

"Sure, ok." She looked my dad in the eye, asking him a question in her head. Dad simply nodded.

"Good ok, Emmett can you help jasper set up the floor in here, Carlisle and Esme are preparing the food-"

"What are you doing with Bella? I mean she can't stay here." Jacob asked seeming a little perplexed. Dad just chuckled slightly.

"I'm taking her out for a while. It should be long enough for you to set up here. Rose while I'm out with Bella can you and Renesmee sort out the decorations for the garden and in here, when Alice gets back she can show you what I want and where. Emmet and jasper are going to be a while with the flooring anyway." My dad looked excited as his eyes gleamed, he had planned all of this and I was proud of it- everything was organized and was just waiting for the finishing touches. I looked around and saw everybody nodding, probably thinking about their tasks.

"Lets get going, we have less than 5 hours to pull all of this together" at this everyone walked out of the room to get on with their jobs. I looked around and took comfort in the fact that in a couple of hour's grandpa Swan would be here.

"Ness" I shot round and saw Jacob. He was within touching distance and I could see the rise and fall of his chest with every breath. My heart rate accelerated.

"What?"

"Is there something wrong? I mean I thought you wanted to go with me today?" his eyes searched my face; I could see the hurt in his eyes even though he tried to hided it. Oh god what was I going to tell him.

"No Jake. Erm. I-I just wanted to stay here for a bit you know see the decorations go up and all." I made a huge effort to sound nonchalant.

"Oh ok … I guess I'll see you later then" he put his head down and when he raised it again he had fixed a smile on his face. I turned to leave as Jacob grabbed my arms gently- sending an electric current through my arm the second he touched me.

"Ness" he called

I turned to him and could see the indecision on his face. There was something he wanted to say and the battle on whether to say it or not was playing in his eyes.

"Yes?" his eyes closed and shook his head.

"Be careful yeah?" he looked at me straight in the eyes. Why do you care Jake? It hurts for you to care- its not enough.

"Sure".

Jacobs POV

I watched her walk away from me, her eyes fixed straight ahead. How close I was to saying something then but the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice warned me off. Had I done something to prompt this sudden mood change? Oh god had I said too much, got to close? I replayed this morning's conversation in my head, nothing jumped out at me that was wrong. Why did she feel the need to get away from me, and more importantly why did she lie?

"Jacob are you ready to go?" Alice called to me as she turned around the corner and leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah sure who's car yours or mine?"

"Up to you" Alice smiled at me. Maybe I could- no I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't talk to anybody.

"My van then, it'll fit everyone in at once and save making two trips, lets go."

"Jacob" Edward had materialised in the doorway behind Alice, blocking my exit.

"Yeah what's up?"

"May I talk to you for a moment please?" his tone was flat and emotionless. I internally rolled my eyes. Great.

"Sure" he gestured for me to walk ahead. I entered the kitchen and found Bella talking to Renesmee near the sink- it appeared she was washing her hands. What had her and Esme done in the garden? When I walked in Renesmee raised her head and looked at me before dropping it again and turned away from me. That small simple gesture hurt so much it almost brought me to a halt but I was aware Edward was behind me.

"What's up honey?" Bella asked perkily.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to Jacob, we wont be long"

"Oh ok" Bella smiled, she looked me in the eyes and I could see the burning curiosity- the question 'what's going on' clear on her face. I smirked and walked out the back door. Here goes nothing.

Edwards POV

"Just a little further Jake, I want this conversation to be private" by now we were around 30 feet from the house, I doubted anyone could hear but I wanted to be sure. After about 5 minutes I felt we were far enough away to not have to worry.

"ok Jacob here is fine" he turned around and faced me head on, his shoulders were squared and his gaze locked on me, he was tense and his thoughts revealed this was due to Renesmee- he believed that she thought he had done something wrong and that it had angered me. 'What did he hear in her thoughts, what have I done' he was frustrating himself.

"Calm down Jacob there's nothing to worry about. I just wanted to ask you a few things." His shoulders relaxed but his stance did not, I could accept this.

"Ok so what do you want to know?"

"Is everything ok? With you and my daughter I mean?" this wasn't my original intentions however her earlier reactions and his recent thoughts flared my intuition- she was my daughter after all and if there was something wrong with her I had to know.

"As far as I know yeah. Why?" his faced mirrored his confused thoughts- the carefully composed mask broken through by such powerful emotion.

"Its nothing to worry about, I have been picking up some things in her thoughts but she is quick to control and block them when I am around." He stared at me and let out a sigh.

"I don't know what's going on ok but I'm just going with it. I'll do anything to make her happy…" he trailed off at the end.

"Ok," I was happy enough with this, his thoughts portrayed his words perfectly. Time to move on to the real reason for the meeting and my extreme discomfort- the reason for me wanting this to be private.

"I notice you've been spending a lot of time here, it must be tiring making the journey back and forth from here to Forks and so on."

"I can handle it." He said defensively I raised my hands in surrender, aggravating him was not my intention.

"I'm not saying you cant however it wouldn't be fair if I didn't consider the strain it must put on you-"

"What's your point Edward?" Jacob asked in a rugged tone. I could see my attempts to keep him calm had failed.

"I've talked to Carlisle recently in regards to this and we have decided that if you wish, we may set up a room for you here with us. You seem to have become comfortable in the spare room however that can be decorated to your preferences if you would like." I stayed silent after this, internally cringing at the thought of having a wolf under the same roof through my own choice, the things I did for Renesmee. I waited for the information to sink in and just listened to his thoughts. 'Move in, with them, what will Ness think, will she want me here, does any of them actually want me here?'

"Of course you are wanted here Jacob, you make my daughter happy beyond belief, when your around she is more…. Alive if you like. You have proven to be a great asset to this family if not a member of it" saying these very words went against my very nature and once again I internally cringed. My liking for Jacob Black certainly had grown, he had invariably saved my family's life with his mere presence when the Volturi tried to destroys us, and from this an alliance with the pack back in Forks was formed- all animosity diminished leaving only old wounds healed. This didn't change the past though, that could never be changed but the future was all the mattered. Jacob being here was a blessing for my daughter- no matter how much it pained me to accept- and he made her happier than no other can. Jacob looked at me, all tension gone and I could see the smile starting to form on his face.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" I began to turn around when Jacob had a different idea.

"Wait. Would you mind if I talked to Nes- Renesmee about it first- I want her to be comfortable and I don't want her to just assume that what she wants matters you know?" his consideration made me smile.

"Of course Jacob just let me know."

A/N: there's chapter 4 please do leave me a little review I really appreciate it. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be put up.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all the great reviews, they really help the writer you know, anyway just because you were all so kind this chapter is extra long so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

Jasper POV

I sat fitting the dance floor with Emmett, the job was proving to be a lot more tiresome than it ever did in the old house back at Forks due to the alcove and fireplace this house had. It was highly uncomfortable sitting here, not because of the flooring, that kind of comfort didn't have any affect on me in this life, no, it was Renesmee's feelings that was causing me to feel this way. Everything she was feeling was passed on to me and here I was sharing her pain. She was uncomfortable and she had been since agreeing to say here and help rather than go with Jacob. For the past two weeks I had felt her love for Jacob grow and develop to such an extent that the poor girl was ready to burst. She loved him unconditionally yet she was also doubtful about him reciprocating these feelings. When he was here she was in pain yet whenever he was gone it was more intense.

Conflicting emotions coursed through her body and it pained me that she had to go through all of this at the young age of 7, of course she wasn't a normal 7 year old and could near enough cope with this but it was wrong for her to have to suffer with this- un-natural even, and that was coming from a vampire which is ironic- she needed to have her child hood before all of these adult emotions came in to play in my opinion but there was nothing we could do. She was technically grown now and was both physically and mentally more adapted than most 80 year olds.

We were all instructed not to mention anything to her about the imprint; it was down to her and Jacob to sort their feelings for one another out and Edward feared that if we told her about it there would be repercussions and he did not want this to affect his daughter. Renesmee's feelings suddenly took a turn; I felt a surge of relief but it didn't last for long, the all too familiar emotions returned. I shifted, as discreetly as I could, so I could look to find the reason for her quick satisfaction. Jacob had walked back into the room.

"Where's your mum Ness?" he looked at her and I felt a jumble of emotions attack them both. Confusion, love, pain, anger, doubt, desperation, fear, self loathing. All flying around at once, I couldn't help my face pulling into a grimace but I couldn't turn away, I was drawn to the scene in front of me because of all they were feeling.

"Grandmas taken her to ours so she can get changed, she got some mud on her or something. She told me to tell dad to go and meet them there" her voice was quiet and she kept her head down.

"Oh ok, I'm going to pick everyone up in a minute, erm I kind of need to talk to you later is that ok? Ness" she continued to keep her head down and I could tell that she was avoiding making eye contact the best she could although she so wanted to look at him, I knew I should look away and give them some privacy but the magnitude of their emotions continued to keep me fixed. Jacob had knelt down in front of Renesmee and placed his hands on her knees.

"Come on what's up? Talk to me please Ness everything was ok this morning what's changed that, come on please talk to me" he pleaded

"No Jake just go." I could feel the hurt that this was causing, even to herself. Before he even had the chance to reply she got up and walked away leaving him there on the floor. I actually felt pity for Jacob. Alice appeared at the door way, apparently she was feeling the same for Jacob.

"Come on Jacob or we're going to have some very unhappy people waiting at the harbour" I chuckled slightly at this. Alice, my love. I could feel the urge for her to get him away from here, maybe she wanted to talk to him, tell him what she thought about the whole situation- it was something she was known for doing.

"Ok… I'm coming" for a second longer he stared at the seat when Renesmee was sitting before rising, he glanced in the direction Renesmee had gone before walking out of the door. I couldn't help but pray for this torture to end soon.

Carlisle POV

"Granddad" I span around to find Renesmee sat on the kitchen counter top. I had over heard some of the conversation she had had with Jacob only seconds ago.

"Don't let your grandmother catch you" I teased however she just smiled.

"Come on you can fill in for her while she's with your mum" I held out the knife for her and could see the interest in her eyes. She hopped off the counter top and strolled around to my side.

"Fine, what are we doing?" she took the knife and looked at the array of ingredients scattered over the side.

"You are going to cut the vegetables."

"And your doing?" she questioned, she always had a question to be answered and it always made me smile.

"I'm making the dough" she searched the sides again before her eyes lit slightly

"For pizza" she enthused, a smile spreading across her face, I chuckled, she didn't miss a trick,

"Yes" she began chopping the vegetables in neat strips. I was satisfied enough with her work to get on with the pizza dough- bringing together the mix with my hands- making quick glances in her direction every couple of seconds.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about? I wont tell, patient doctor confidentiality and all." I teased which raised another smile but she was still hesitant.

"Come on, I can tell there is something is wrong, talk to me." I stopped kneading the perfectly formed dough and turned to face her. As her eyes met I could see her internally debating whether to talk or not.

"Ok. So lets talk hypothetically first yeah?" I understood the direction she was going here. Just like her mother and father had once upon a time ago, the night our secret was revealed to her.

"Ok –hypothetically- what's wrong?"

"Well there's this girl-"

"Shall we say Janet?"

"Yeah, and there's this boy-"

"Andrew"

"Whatever, anyway so Janet has known Andrew her whole life and she has like grown up with him yeah?"

"I'm following" I wiped my hands on a towel, cleaning them as I felt she would need comforting at the end of this.

"Well recently she's been having these…. Feelings…. For him… she doesn't know what to do and I- she doubts that he feels the same but the way it is between us-them sometimes it's like there meant to be." It was obvious she had struggled to get the words out at first but as she got further in she began to rush and make mistakes, maybe she felt like this would help her.

"Ok" I said simply, waiting for her to continue. She had stopped cutting now and she was looking right into my eyes. Tears were threating to run down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do granddad" and that did it, the tears spilled over and her face crumpled. I took her in my arms and held her until her sobs slowed.

"Sweetheart the way you feel is never anything to be ashamed or scared about."

"But granddad it's Jacob, how do I even feel like this, why! He probably just seems me as a stupid little kid and here I am pining over him I mean… oh granddad what do I do, I can't go on like this, I just can't-"

"Heyheyhey shhh honey. Feelings cannot be controlled if they could this world would be a much easier place, you can ask your mum and dad about that one, why you can even ask Jacob himself about it. You just need to think about the whole situation and the way you feel because at the minute you're just panicking, this is all new to you and you just need some time to get used to it. When you feel ready maybe you could talk to Jacob about it but if I was you I'd give yourself some time to think about it, maybe even talk to your aunt Alice or Rosaline. You don't have to listen to what I'm saying but I would defiantly recommend you talk to Jacob about it at some point." Her eyes widened in horror. How I wished could just solve all of this for her.

"No I couldn't, he'll hate me forever, and he'll think I'm disgusting. I'll-I'll never see him again." She choked out in a rush, hysteria was bubbling within her.

"No sweetie he won't"

"But granddad-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes but-"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No you-"

"Then believe me when I tell you Jacob will understand more than you think, consider what I have said sweetie and in time you will see what I mean."

"How do you know granddad?"

"Like I have said, all in good time. I'm always here Renesmee and so are the rest of your family don't ever forget that." I could see the worst was over; a little push in the right direction was all she needed. I returned to the pizza dough as she did so to the vegetables, she was leaning on my shoulder and the contact was obviously providing her some comfort.

"Thanks granddad."

"Any time sweetheart. Hypothetically." She looked at me and her melodious laugh filled the kitchen. How we had all missed that. A few moments later Esme walked into the kitchen. Her and Renesmee exchanged pleasantries and talked about what Edward and Bella was doing, after a few minutes Esme took over what Renesmee was doing as she left the kitchen, before she walked out of the door she turned and smiled at me. All of this was still not over however it would help her on her way.

Bella POV

"Ok where are we going" I laughed as Edward and I shot through the trees. I felt exhilarated. Hand in hand we weaved, Edward leading the way

"It's a surprise, get used to it" he teased sending his crooked smile my way scattering my thoughts. Once again I burst out laughing. It felt good to be so… free. Edwards pace slowed and so I slowed to match him.

"When are you going to tell me where we are going? I could have you arrested you know?" the playful banter felt easy, natural even, it banished my usual distaste that would normally colour my tone when Edward had surprises for me. Edward let out a bellow of a laugh. It seemed my mood was contagious.

"Tell you what, let me kidnap you this morning and you can tell the police later, deal?" this caused me to laugh.

"Hmm ok deal" there was a mischievous smile on his lips. I was too exuberant to care.

"Someone's in high spirits this morning, what did Esme do with you in the garden?" general curiosity was pronounced on his face, so he wasn't in on it this morning like I had assumed.

"She showed me the new fountain and the blue moon rose she got; apparently she values my opinion more than the others"

"And why is that?"

"Well I have an appreciation for the finer things in life" again Edwards bellowing laugh filled the air. I laughed along with him.

"Seriously though where are you taking me?" he turned and grabbed my other hand, walking backwards so we were still moving.

"Close your eyes." He ordered

"Ah Edward come-"

"Close. Your. Eyes." He emphasised every word. I obeyed him and laughed as he continued to hold onto my hands but a little tighter, guiding me further with each step toward the secret destination.

"Ok stop and take a deep breath. Keep your eyes closed." Once again I did as I was told. The smell was incredible. A range of scents from freesia, honeysuckle, rose, honeydew, jasmine lavender. All of the smells were so individual yet a unit at the same time. The way they all blended together so beautiful was remarkable. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, but it didn't distract me from continuing to smell the air.

"Its amazing Edward" he pulled me forward a little more, the smell growing stronger. We stopped after a couple of paces. He placed a kiss on my lips- the only thing that drew me away from the tantalizing scent. Then he pulled away all too soon.

"Hmmmm" I moaned.

"Indeed now open your eyes" when I opened my eyes I saw flowers upon flowers. All different colours, shapes, types and sizes.

"Oh Edward" I was astounded. The most glorious part about it though was not the flowers, not the smell, no. there me and Edward stood arm in arm in a shaft of dim light, our skin shining together like diamonds. I looked around again and saw that it was a meadow. Our meadow, well a new meadow but ours all the same, I was surprised how instantaneously I loved the meadow and I could tell Edward was too- an amused smile on his face but I chose to ignore it. The scent of it was completely untouched but for me and him. Trees out lined the meadow and provided shade for the edge that dipped down and made seem like a bowl.

"I just thought you'd like somewhere for us."

"Somewhere only we know" I whispered and Edward laughed.

"Precisely" I looked back to his face and saw his magnificent smile light up the space between us- although there was not much. His eyes shone with excitement and the diamond reflections only added to this.

"It's perfect Edward, thank you." I weaved my arms around his neck and pulled him down to the floor and kneeled on top of him. If it was even possible his smile grew.

"So you like it?"

"Yes of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" disbelief coloured my tone.

"I just thought you'd …miss… our meadow" I thought about this for a moment then laughed.

"No. new life, new start… new meadow- an even better one might i add" before he could contest this I leaned down and kissed him. As we lay there, lost in the kiss, with nothing but ourselves and the cool breeze, I felt happy and finally for the first time in 4 months, I felt at home.

"Thank you Edward. For everything"

"It's been my pleasure love" he pulled me over to the side next to him and I lay my head on his chest.

"I remember the first time we did this" I felt his chest rise and fall from the silent laughter.

"You're the same temperature this time" I looked into his eyes and smiled. He simply nodded his head. I returned my head to his chest and looked up at the sky. Although clouds lingered on the borders of the meadow the sun shone down- matching our moods I guess- the breeze took away the heat however it was nice to just be able to see it, at this time of year and in this place, it was like it was meant to be.

"When we get married again-"

"Again are you kidding me? It was hard enough the first time" he teased ruffling my hair.

"_When _we get married again can we do it here do you think, just our family and like the pack my dad you know, people who will understand" Edward laughed again.

"Sure honey anything you want" I was happy. In this moment, there was nothing else that mattered. I had never really understood why I was unhappy here and god knows I had tried to make up reason after reason. It took me this today to make me realise. This couldn't be my home until me and Edward had our meadow, our beginning.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacobs POV

The drive down to the harbour was only just bearable, when we got there though it was worse. We sat there in silence with Alice now and then peaking at me from the corner of her eye. After around 20 minutes I couldn't take it any longer so I fumbled with the door handle and when it was open I walked as far as I could away from it. I balled my hands into fists and shoved them into my pockets, there was no question about it, Renesmee's evasive behaviour had left me stung and now I was stressed. Pacing up and down the dock, I replayed the sight of her walking away from me- more like a run in all honesties. What exactly had I done? Up and down I went along the dock front all the while Alice followed me with her eyes, I could feel them boring into me but I didn't turn to confirm she was watching, at this precise moment though I didn't care. All I could think about yet again was Renesmee. Alice stared at me and it was like she knew what was going on inside of me- she most probably did from jasper, her empath partner. I didn't know whether any of this repulsed her or not but it was going to happen either way, there was no other way for me for my future was set, I would devote my life to that girl no matter what her decisions were.

Everybody knew that this was going to happen one day, well everyone except the one person that should know- the one I wished did know, which brought back the torturous question all over again. How was I going to tell Renesmee? I just couldn't. The thoughts tormented me over and over again. She'd think I was crazy, disgusting, vile! A true animal. She'd never want to speak to me again or even be around me although it seemed she preferred it that way right now also. The love I bore for her was too pain staking to ignore.

I looked up and over the shore as I heard the rumble of a boats engine in the distance. They were here. As the Cullen's boat got closer I could see the occupants on board.

"Hey guys" I hollered knowing that some of the people on board would hear despite the engines roar. I forced a smile onto my face, no doubt the rest of the pack knew what was going on but my dad might not and defiantly didn't have to.

"Jacob, good to see you" Sam called as he pushed my dad out towards the front of the boat with Charlie and Sue 2 steps behind them, hand in hand. The engine had been switched off and the boat drifted slowley towards the dock.

"Hey dad how was the ride?" a smile was stretched across my dads face and he waved his hand.

"Fast, when did the Cullen's get this, I've never seen it near Forks before" his voice showed his excitement, he obviously enjoyed the ride. I nodded; the Cullen's had recently required the speed boat for this very day. Of course it was big enough to hold almost 25 people.

"It's new; they needed it to get you all over here so..." I was surprised at how friendly my dad was being towards the Cullen's now when only a few years ago he would have died rather than attend and event that they had organized, whether this was because Charlie was there or not was a mystery to me but I just hoped it lasted, the Cullen's had been gracious enough to offer me a home with them, in some way they were family now and since I was bound to be with Renesmee no matter, what I was linked to them and would be forever onwards. I couldn't blame my father for any animosity he held for the Cullen's after all, for most of his life he was programmed with this, it was in his genes- but I couldn't hate them any longer, the wolf in me wouldn't allow it any more because of Renesmee although there was still times when it proved to be difficult if not uncomfortable to be around the vampires. Renesmee's birth had caused so much bother yet in a way she was the one who sorted a rivalry older than most. She was in every incredible.

The boat got closer and closer to the dock but it was still too slow for my liking, I clambered down ready to help people onto dry land- my dad being the first and most important-but also to close the distance, my family was on that boat and it was nice to think of the couple days I could spend with them.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Charlie, how've you been?" I hadn't noticed Alice stood by my side.

"Yeah I've been good how about all of you?" Charlie looked anxious, probably because he hadn't seen his daughter in 3 months, he liked to worry and there was no doubt about this day causing him trouble for the last couple of weeks.

"Everyone's just fine, mostly glad today is here" an easy smile was fixed on her face where as Charlie's crunched into a frown, he was defiantly worrying about what Bella was going to do when she found out. There wasn't anything to worry about, I didn't think. Sam threw the tie rope over so we could fasten the boat and make sure it was secure, when that was done I began to help everybody off the boat, embracing those I'd missed the most since I had been away.

Alice POV

Everyone was safely off the boat and stood talking animatedly among themselves, greeting with warm smiles and open arms. It was nice to see Jacob smile, even if it was temporary but at least it was there. Jacob was in a better mood now he and Paul had had the chance to get in a scuffle but was now dripping wet. Paul had tried to throw Jacob into the water when he helped him off the boat however he hadn't anticipated being dragged in himself. The younger wolves howled with laughter which then earned them a dipping in the water as Paul and Jacob double teamed them. There were only 4 people with wet clothing though which was good considering how many people where present and could of gotten wet.

"we've got dry clothing back at the house it you do not have any packed and we can wash what you are in now and have it dry for tomorrow" I informed Paul, he looked uncomfortable yet smiled and nodded his head in appreciation. In total there were 18 people from the boat. There was Sam his pack of 13 including himself, Leah and Seth had re-joined Sam's pack as Jacob spent most of his time here; some of the wolves had stayed back to look after La Push and cover Forks. The imprints had also travelled with their partners them being Kim who was Jared's partner, Rachel (Jacobs sister) with her partner Paul and Sam brought Emily. Charlie came with Sue as since the wedding they had being inseparable. It was looking like a good gathering, while every one laughed and joked about Paul's failure to dunk Jacob I went to talk to Charlie and Sue.

"How's the new couple?" I teased. Charlie blushed bright red whilst Sue laughed.

"It's good to see you both again, I can't wait for Bella to see you" I really couldn't, she had been missing her dad and seeing him today was bound to make her feel better, especially since he was so blatantly happy.

"Is it still a big secret from her then?" Charlie enquired, of course he was anxious to see his daughter. So much time had gone by.

"Yes, she was on to us yesterday but we handled it- she has no idea." I laughed at this along with Sue. Charlie however was looking a little worried.

"Oh lighten up honey she's going to love it" Sue soothed, stroking her hand on his cheek.

"Ok we better get you all up to the B'n'B, I need to do a few checks and make sure everything is perfect before we take you all up to the house."

"Of course" Charlie began to smile; no doubt he couldn't wait to get there.

"Jacob lets go we've still got work to do at the house" I called over. He looked at me and nodded his head. I could see the pain etched onto his face even though he tried to hide it, just mentioning going back there to the frosted environment between him and Renesmee hurt him. How I pitied that boy right now, she was so much like her mother and that was not a good thing in this situation. I along with the most of my family hoped this drama would end soon.

Emmett's POV

"Hey kid you want to give me a hand a sec?" I could see Renesmee sitting and staring blankly at the floor. She was thinking hard and whatever it was it wasn't pleasant. I could tell from the deep intakes of breath that jasper took.

"Yeah sure." She got up and came to sit beside me.

"What are we doing?" she surveyed all the objects in front of me.  
" well I could use some help with cutting these do you mind?" I saw her roll her eyes but she didn't decline.

"Sure" she said dejectedly.

"Ok I'll leave you to it." With that I got up and walked over to Rose.

"Hey honey you ok, you've been pretty quiet" I wrapped my arms around her waist and swayed slightly.

"Yeah I'm ok, just sorting things out till Alice gets back." She turned her head to place a kiss on my lips.

"They shouldn't be long Alice sent me a text about 20 minute ago saying she was on her way back." Renesmee chimed up.

"Good means we can finally get things on the road" Rosalie smiled and I could feel my own lips twisting into a smile without the command. It was just her; she made me happier than anything around. I remember the first time I saw her, even though I saw her eyes bursting with excitement; which I later found out was due to the smell of my blood; and I was dying all I could think was 'wow'. Her blonde hair like strands of gold, her eyes magnified with her long lashes, the light shining on her face through the trees and lighting her face. She was without a doubt the angel who had come to take me to heaven. I saw her kill the bear ,that was a moment ago trying to end my life, so easily and yet I wasn't afraid. I just smiled. And then a few days later I awoke again stronger, faster but most importantly alive. She had saved me and I knew from the moment I opened my eyes I would spend the rest of forever with her no matter what.

"Go and help Renesmee finish the flooring, her and Jasper cant do it alone and your going to be out of time soon." she said pulling my out of my memories and thoughts. She pulled my hands from around her waist and gave me a little shove; she turned and smiled to show she wasn't mad. That was all I needed to get me on my way. Jasper looked up at me and smiled also, nodding once. It was his way of saying thank you for distracting Renesmee from her personal torture, not so personal when Jasper had to suffer it also. A little later Jacob and Alice walked through the door.

"Where's the guests?" Jasper asked standing to greet Alice.

"Alice said you wouldn't be finished so we booked them into the B'n'B early" Jacob answered. He looked down at Renesmee and the second he made eye contact with her she looked away. How much longer was this going to go on?

Jacobs POV

She wouldn't even look at me. Had she found out all ready about the way I felt? Was it something I'd said or done? I was about to ask her to talk when Alice jumped in.

"Renesmee are you going to come and help me and Rose?"

"Yeah defiantly" she shot up like a bullet and was out of the room before I could even blink. I felt all the usual feelings of disappointment, longing and pain bombarded me; it was so intense that it took my breath away. As quickly as they had arrived a new wave of numbness washed over me.

"Thanks Jasper" he simply nodded, not even bothering to look at me, that was normal for Jasper though.

Rosalie POV

Alice made her way out into the back garden pointing out where she wanted the decorations hanging, silk, lanterns, fairy lights, crystals that will shine in the moonlight. I half listened yet the other half of my attention was held by Renesmee. Something had been shifting in her for the last couple of weeks.

"Can I leave you two to do this? I'm going to hang the lead lights." she looked at us, her eyes alive with the excitement, she loved throwing parties.

"Yeah go ahead." I said turning to pick up the box with the lanterns in. Renesmee had grabbed the others.

"So are you going to talk to me about what's going on?" I asked, not looking at her as I knew she would be uncomfortable just like her mother.

"What about in particular?" she replied guardedly, already wary about the conversation.

"We could start with what's going on with you and Jacob" at this she dropped her box and span around, her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped. Alice warned me about what had happened with Carlisle earlier when they had talked and thought that I should try and be as gentle as I could with the subject but I wasn't like that and I knew Renesmee would rather I was up front rather than to be evasive.

"What! How did you-"

"I'm not blind honey. I cant read minds or feel emotions but I have eyes, I see you. The way you look…" I trailed off; her eyes had tears gathering at the corners.

"Oh god" she whimpered and put her head in her hands, slumping down to the floor. I placed my box down and went to sit beside her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Go on tell me" I whispered rubbing her back.

"I'm a mess Aunt Rose. I've got these feelings and I don't know what to do, how he'll react. Its so confusing and the more I try to ignore them the more it hurts. i talked to Granddad earlier and he said to talk to someone, think about everything you know but I just... it's just too much " she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper.

"I'm not Jacobs biggest fan you know that," she let out a snigger at this but at least there was a small smile.

"Ignoring him though, its not going to work. You cant ignore feelings" she rolled her eyes, I guess she'd heard this all ready.

"that's what Granddad says but when I think about telling Jake I nearly choke of fear, I cant breath but at the same time I know I cant go on like this" again she was forced to wipe her eyes.

"I understand honey I do. Think of it like this though, if you don't say anything what do you think is going to happen. Could you live without him?" her eyes widened with panic.

"No!" she almost shouted.

"Could you see him with someone else?"

"No" this time she managed to keep her tone level.

"Then don't give him the chance. If you cant physically tell him then there's pen and paper, email, text him if you need, just don't torture yourself anymore sweetie."

"Ok thank you Aunt Rose" I kissed the top of her head then stood up in front of her.

"Come on or Alice will murder us." She laughed and took my out stretched hand. I pulled her up then began to hang the lanterns as Alice instructed.

"Renesmee don't tell anyone about this conversation, I don't want them thinking I've gone soft" I teased. She smiled in return and giggled a little before she returned to her work.

"Floorings done!" Emmett boomed from the room, it was nearly time.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Edwards POV

I could feel Bella's head laid on my chest, breathing evenly. For the first time in weeks she seemed truly happy. I opened my eyes and sure enough there was a smile on her face, her hair was blowing in the breeze sending waves of her tantalizing fragrance to me. Laying here in this field was bliss. I glanced at my watch to confirm what I all ready thought. How fast the time had gone.

"Honey we should be getting back, people are going to be wondering where we are." I said, a little irritation colouring my tone. She lifted her head and her eyes met mine- the smile still on her peach lips.

"Ok but only if you promise we can come back tomorrow" she teased, it was wonderful to see her in such high spirits again, I had missed her smile and the way it lit up her face, I had missed her bell laugh that rang out serenely- something that was bound to make the angels weep in envy. With her in this mood I couldn't summon up the energy to even be nervous or worried about later, but with Bella in a mood like this I had nothing to worry about. She would, without a doubt, love it.

"We'll see come on or they'll end up forgetting our names" I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips- how sweet and soft they were, they fit perfectly with mine and moved in synchronisation. I used to believe that heaven was not a possibility for me but here in this moment I could see I was wrong. My heaven was here with Bella and as long as she was with me, I had everything I could even want and I would do anything to keep it. All too soon she pulled away and I sighed, it felt like I had lost something- as it always did when I could not feel her with me. I pushed myself up off the floor and reached my hand out for her to take it, as she put her hand in mine the feeling of completion swept over me as it always did. I pulled her to her feet and straight into my arms- touching my lips to hers again. She pushed against me and our lips separated. Again a bell like laugh escaped her lips as my face crunched in confusion.

"And your asking my to leave" Bella mocked and twisted her hands in my hair, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having her so close.

"We better go while we still can" I only just managed to make the words pass my lips. She stepped back and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Ready" she declared but it also sounded like a question, she looked me in the eyes and I took her hand in mine once again.

"Now I am" I said. We shot off, darting through the trees. Small flakes of snow fell from the leaves as we rushed by. The sun had slightly melted the snow that covered the floor but wasn't hot enough to eradicate the rest.

Bella POV

"Edward" I called, his head turned in my direction and our speed decreased a little.

"Yes love?" he asked. I knew that right now if I was human my cheeks would be flaming.

"My dress is wet from the grass, it must have been wet you know from the snow" I lowered my gaze and rolled my eyes. Why the hell didn't I consider that earlier? Stupid question. Edward. To my surprise he laughed.

"I guess we better go and get changed then" he smiled as we veered off in a different direction- not the quickest route to the house I noticed but I couldn't care, Edward and I were together.

"How are the flowers still in bloom, with the weather here I mean" I asked although I never really was interested in plants or gardening, but this was different, they were plants in our meadow.

"It's the clearing, because no trees shade them they can get all the light and heat they need although I don't give it long till they begin to wilt" he explained in a knowing tone.

"Oh" I hadn't considered that and the thought seemed to dishearten me.

"Don't worry love they'll bloom again" I looked up to see Edward staring at me with my favourite crooked smile, adoration shining in his eyes. It reminded me of when I was human and he used to run through the forest back in forks with me on his back- not paying any attention to where he was going. I remembered being terrified of him hitting something from the immense speed at which he travelled. Now I understood the simplicity of it. I lifted my shield and let him see what I was thinking. When he realised that my shield was lifted he looked into my eyes and I let my thoughts play in his mind. When I had replayed everything I had thought and felt at that time and then compared them to what I felt now I lowered my shield, Edward shook with laughter yet we still continued to glide through the vast forest.

"I told you" he held my hand tighter and our speed increased, I knew from the smirk on his glorious lips he was just emphasising his point. I was soon able to smell the familiar fragrances of our little hide away house, our home. Before I could react Edward had spun around and swept me off the ground and into his arms. He had always been fast yet he still managed to amaze me. My new-born strength and speed had worn off little over a year ago although I still seemed to remain stronger than the average vampire. Carlisle found it fascinating that the speed and strength had lasted so long- even though all that lingered now was the strength. Emmett however found it tiresome, he frequently lost arm wrestling competitions with me at the time of my new life but now the score board was on an almost even keel.

"Mrs Cullen would you like to spend a little more time with me" Edward teased, his eyes staring right into mine- dazzling me like many times before.

"Like you have to ask" I replied, looking up at him through my lashes. It took less than half a second for us to move up stairs and straight into our room. What a pleasant day this was turning out to be, I thought.

Charlie's POV

I had been counting down the days till this moment, although I would never admit it to anyone. For the first time in what seemed like months, but was actually only a couple of weeks, I was going to see my daughter. Although I could not wait for the time to arrive I found my self feeling a little anxious. Would Bella want to see me or would she be mad at me for going along with this? I kept telling myself that she would love to see me no matter what the circumstances but there was the small niggling doubt that kept my stomach in knots, more so now that I was to find out the outcome in a couple hours time.

I paced the room that Alice had rented for us and twiddled my thumbs- a habit I had adopted recently when I thought about this.

"Sweetie please sits down." Sue called over to me; she was sat down on the bed with her hands in her lap. I looked over to her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just fretting" I walked over to her and took her hands in mine then sat on the bed next to her.

"Bella is going to love this honey-"

"she doesn't like attention and here we all are putting the spot light on her" I sighed, I had tried to tell Edward that throwing her a birthday party wasn't a good idea but he didn't seem to listen.

"Do you want to go home" Sue threatened knowing my answer all ready.

"No I don't"

"Then be quiet, we're here now and if she asks, we came to visit. No present" she smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Ok, ok thank you" before she could reply I leaned over to her and pressed my lips to hers. I knew I was right about Bella- she was my daughter and it showed, she was so much like me and I wouldn't like this one bit, looking back to her 18th birthday proved that.- I was still sceptical about the party but Sue was right, I wasn't going to go without spending some time with her. I might as well make the most of my time here in my daughter's new home, new life. I complained to Sue constantly about how I felt like I no longer fit in with Bella and her new life but I was here and was ready to prove to my daughter that I was here, that I wasn't going to lose her as I once thought I would, argued with her about. I was going to be in my daughters life no matter what happened.

Alice POV

"No Emmett not there!" I screamed, I was hopelessly frustrated and it felt like no one was listening. Everyone else was just as frustrated as me but I couldn't seem to find the patience to control my temper as careless mistakes were made.

"Where do you want it then boss" Emmett replied through his teeth, sneering at the word 'boss'. I walked over to the marble cabinet and patted the smooth surface.

"Right here, where I told you the first time and the second time and the-"

"Ok Alice ok I got it" he snapped and strolled over to where I was stood and placed the speakers down with as much care as he could in his current mood.

"Now do you think you could fetch the rest of them- putting them where I've shown you- and rig them up maybe even do it right- the FIRST time" I asked, my frustration making me sound like my throat was hoarse. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with his back tense and fists clenched. I turned to the kitchen doorway and found what I was searching for- a little hope.

"Rose will you show him where I want them then help set up the outside speakers, I can trust you an I'm going to tear off a limb if this carries on" I could see the smirk on her face and was once again thankful that she was here to deal with him.

"Yeah, I think he's getting that way as well" she sauntered past me and I briefly heard Emmett complaining about me 'if that little pixie-' but Rosalie cut him off and ushered him toward the back. Looking around I couldn't help the smile that lit my face. The living room had been transformed into an elegant area with tables and chairs draped with soft white silk and alternating gold and silver bows on the back to make it a stylish eating area.

The decorations hung from the walls beautifully, a combination of both gold and silver. Balloons were scattered around the room, some floating in the air others laying on the floor- a stipulation from Renesmee. Jasper and Jacob had fitted the lights around the floor panels to give it a fairy tale affect. Esme's furniture had been moved into the out house out of the way to prevent any accidents. It all looked amazing- just how Edward had planned. I sighed, Edward may have been responsible for the planning in here but I tweaked it slightly- something he must have known I was going to do. No it was fair to say that this was my working, outside though… I didn't want to look. Outside was all his idea. If it was anything like what he had in his head well it would make the work in here look like a play area and I didn't like been outdone with these things. I couldn't see what it would look like due to Renesmee's presence and I was scared to look for myself. Edward had used the unusually good weather to his advantage, changing his mind at the last minute, and moved the dance floor outside- infuriating Emmett as he had only just finished fitting it with jasper and Renesmee when Edward called, luckily Jacob was here to help them rectify the situation. The dance floor was now outside as jasper had told me. Yes. I was jealous. Edward had done something even I found to be remarkable before I'd seen it.

"Alice" I heard Esme call and a second later she had appeared at the back door.

"Come on- come and look at it out here its amazing" she gushed sending a searing pain through my stomach. Even she loved it, my lips turned to a pout and I folded my arms across my chest and dropped my head to the floor.

"I'm good here" I said not looking up to meet her gaze.

"Oh come on Alice you have forever to do something like this" she laughed. I sighed and lifted my head but still stood in my stubborn childish stance. Esme glided along the floor and grabbed my arm by hooking hers through mine making my folded arms come undone. Slowly I was herded to the back door, step by step the door got closer and with this my stomach twisted, I really didn't want to see this. I was centimetres away from the back door and I turned my head to find Esme's eyes with a pleading look in my own. She nodded her head and I knew that I had no choice. Letting out a heavy sigh I raised my hand to the door handle and applied the smallest pressure. The latch disconnected and all I needed to do was give it a small shove and I would be able to see everything. All the glorious horror that was waiting for me on the other side of the door, inches away. I closed my eyes and prized the door out of the way and a dazzling smell hit me. I opened my eyes and found myself stunned, it was far better than the vision I had when Edward first told me of the idea. A smile spread across my face and the stabbing pain in my gut dissipated. How could I feel glum or jealous when something as beautiful had been pulled together because you had told people what to do.

Renesmee POV

"D'you like it" I was strangely nervous. I so wanted Aunt Alice to be proud of this- me and Aunt Rose listened to what she told us but we also saw things we could have done.

"I- I love it" she beamed. This sent a wave of excitement through me and I turned to Aunt Rose and giggled happily grabbing her hands.

"Guys you've done an amazing job" Alice walked down the steps closely followed by grandma. I looked around and everyone was smiling. Alice had stopped and was looking up at the lights we had hung then wrapped roses around the wires to disguise them. The gazebo spread across the garden and covered the dance floor giving it a perfect lighting. I heard rustling behind me and the cool breeze alerted me to who it was.

"I'm going to go and pick everyone up from the BNB, does anybody want to come for the ride" Jacob called. I turned to face him, just to look at his eyes, I hadn't realised that I had missed him till he had shown up and a sense of relief washed through me.

"Did you hang the lights down the drive like I asked" Alice quizzed before anyone else had the chance to speak, he didn't mind though, he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah there done Alice"

"Good" she thrilled and Jacob shook his head in disbelief, Alice had all ready returned to inspecting every detail of the garden.

"So I'm going to get the guests, no point in a party without them, wont be long see you later" Jacob turned to leave, looking toward me before he turned his back, I sighed then felt something sharp digging into my ribs, I turned and found it was Aunt Rose's elbow. Before I could say anything she nodded her head in Jacobs's direction. I internally cursed my Aunt although my heart spluttered at the thought of being alone with him, how could my moods change so rapidly?

"Wait Jake I'll come" I called after him seizing my chance. He turned back again with a startled expression but I could see the smile tugging at his lips. For a second I stood and marvelled at his beauty but was shortly interrupted by my Uncle Jasper clearing his throat. I shook my head slightly and lowered my gaze, a slight burn in my cheeks. When I reached Jake he raised his eye brows but turned toward the drive. We walked in silence side by side but it wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence and one which I welcomed to help me calm down yet build up the courage to talk to him. However when we reached the drive silence was no longer acceptable.

"Oh my god Jake what happened to the rust bucket" I chocked as I stood in front of what used to be a beat up van that wouldn't travel ten yards let alone the two miles to the BNB, in its place was the same thing- proven by the dent made by my mum and Uncle Emmett's latest wrestling match- only it had been transformed and the dent made to look like part of a design instead. It had clearly received a new paint job along with new wheels and stylish rims. Jacob laughed while I stood in a stunned silence, my mouth drooping to the floor. Jacobs's eyes were sparkling and his teeth shown through a massive cheeky grin.

"Emmett helped me do the paint work an Rosalie replaced the engine. Runs great now" his tone was coloured with pride and the expression on his face was so up beat I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on lets go get my grandpa" I urged before climbing into the passenger seat. Not much had changed on the indisde of the van but there was a certain smell I couldn't put my finger on. I could see Jacob walking around the front of the van so to avoid looking like an idiot and staring at him I looked around me to the back and once again found myself astounded.

"What the- who fitted the seats" I exclaimed as Jacob clambered into the drivers seat next to me. The seats in the back were of excellent quality and I instantly understood what the familiar smell was, the seats were the same ones from the collection of family cars like my dads Volvo and grandpas Mercedes. My dad and grandpa had given Jacob those cars for parts, at least not we could see he was using them.

"That was me" he said yet it sounded more like he was gloating but I didn't care, this was perfect. He took a minute to survey the work he had done before he started the engine, it roared to life and shook the body of the van, clearly it was powerful and Aunt Rose had done a great job.

"Hold on, I'm going to see what this thing can do" I laughed and he revved the engine again, him laughing along with me. The van spun around and I saw the house pass in front of us, the mobile on the dash board sliding into my lap. Before I could pick it up we were shooting down the drive, the trees brushing past us. With the windows down my hair blew in the wind, I could finally see a way out of the gloom.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to update, things have been crazy for me what with family problems. I'm happy to see that I've managed to get over 100 reviews-yay thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bella's POV

I laid motionlessly on the bed, ripped pieces of clothing strewn all over the room and feathers floating in the air. I couldn't help but be drawn back to my honeymoon night and the time me and Edward spent there; the destruction was similar to this, did Edward realise that before he left? I could hear him walking around downstairs yet I couldn't find the will power to move. With what energy I had I hoisted my shield out of the way 'come back to bed' I thought which stopped his pacing as he stood debating the decision, I could imagine the intense look of concentration on his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Edward" I called. I lifted my self up so I could lean on the wall and pulled the covers around me; I surveyed the damage and was impressed. At least this headboard had survived. I laughed at the memory, at one time our honeymoon had been a dark subject that was to be avoided but now… given the chance, I wouldn't change a thing. Edward appeared at the door way and was leaning casually against the frame. He had put on a pair of navy blue jeans but remained topless, a ray of light filtered through the curtains which made his shine. For a few seconds I just looked at him and smiled. To this day I still struggled to grasp the fact that Edward was mine.

"Have you seen the time" he smiled and folded his arms against his chest, balling his hands into fists, I could see he was finding it hard to say this and what he really wanted was to join me but he was right. I looked over to the clock above the dresser. It had just gone two; me and Edward had been gone all day. A pang of guilt struck me; we had left Renesmee at the house all day.

"I'll get dressed, you should do the same" I teased. I got up to walk to my massive walk in closet; I had slowly begun to like the wardrobe choice my sister in law had created for me, before I reached the door Edward was in front of me and spinning me away from the door and back toward the bed.

"Edward what are you-" I laughed, totally confused with his change of mind.

"I'll choose your clothes today" he said with a mischievous grin. His eyes were alight with excitement and there was something else about his demeanour that I just couldn't place. He disappeared into the closet and when he came back he was carrying an over the knee halter neck that was a stunning shade of dark blue with diamante patterning around the waist, the silk material smelled amazing and fresh.

"Put this on I'll go and get the jacket to go with it" he began to walk toward the door after placing the dress on the bed next to me. What was I missing?

"Don't you think this is a little over board, I mean we are just going to the main house right" he stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel to face me, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah we're going to the main house, now get dressed" he turned and sauntered out of the room. I laughed, I felt liberated. I could finally think of this place as home and it felt good, of course there was things I missed about forks, like the comfort of having my father around or friends who I could talk to, not to mention the fact that in a couple days time the school year began and Carlisle insisted that we should go- make a new start he had said. Starting at school for the second time in my life was something I wasn't looking forward to. I took comfort in the fact that I wouldn't be alone. I would have Edward and Renesmee, the two most important people in my life.

"Are you ready love?" Edward called; I could hear him walking back toward the bedroom.

"yeah, don't get all fussy I'm done" I turned around to find him stood in the door way- he had changed into a white button up shirt but had the sleeves pulled up to his elbow, the jeans remained however he now had black shoes on an a black sports jacket draped over his arm. My jacket was in his other hand.

"I always said blue suited you" he said smiling at me, his liquid topaz eyes shining. He took several slow steps toward me as I stood there looking back to him. When he reached me I fell into his arms willingly. I took a deep breath in, he still smelled like the best thing I had ever encountered.

"Hmmm you smell so nice" Edward kissed the top of my head, his lips lingering there as he copied my action.

"You don't smell so bad yourself" he whispered. I giggled at his words, but nestled closer into his arms. I heard his phone ring downstairs, once, twice, then it stopped.

"Come on we better go, people will be expecting us." I could hear an implied meaning to his words but couldn't make sense of it. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I pulled away from his embrace and took his hand in mine, I looked to his face but could see nothing unusual. He smiled at me and began to lead us out of the room, down the stairs and into the forest.

Alice POV

I let the phone ring twice, just like he had said to do. Jacob and Renesmee wasn't back yet but I didn't think it would be long until they would be. Everything was going perfectly- kids from the new school had shown up on time, much to Emmett's amusement as he was able to torment them. Carlisle had suggested inviting them as an opportunity for all of us and Renesmee to make friends before starting the new school year next week. Esme was playing the perfect hostess as she made sure everyone had drinks and was comfortable- well as comfortable as possible in a vampire presence. Carlisle was in his study completing hospital business- he said that he didn't want to interfere with the 'kids' fun and would be making himself scarce the next couple of hours- I didn't understand why what with Charlie being there as well as Billy and Sue. Jacob and Renesmee was due back in a few minutes and Edward wouldn't be far behind with Bella in tow. I had no idea how anyone had managed to keep this from her- for 3 weeks!

"Stop playing with your hair it looks marvellous" jasper whispered in my ear while picking me up and spinning me around in his arms. I smacked him playfully and allowed him to pull me into his embrace. I straightened his shirt collar then put my hands on the side of his face.

"Its going to be ok isn't it" I asked him, since I couldn't see the outcome because of the wolves presence I was anxious. Not being able to see these things was something I didn't like and, even though it had been 7 years since the alliance, I wasn't used to it either.

"Of course Bella's goanna love it," he said, his Texan slang slipping in.

"An I promise not to try an eat her this time- or anybody for that matter." he joked, a smile played on his lips as he tried to remain straight faced and serious. I chuckled which then ended the no smiling. Jaspers self control had grown considerably which he put down to Bella being around so much when she was human but I didn't believe it, I put it down to him finally getting used to it- he was a lot stronger than he gave himself credit for.

"I love you, you know, and I'm so proud of you jasper" I smiled, even I could hear the adoration in my voice. I pulled his face to mine an his lips met mine. It reminded me of the first time I met him. I was sat in a bar waiting- I had seen myself meeting him there, when he turned up the first thing I remember thinking was, _wow. _He was wearing dusty jeans with a once cream colour shirt and a cowboy's hat. I had heard of love at first sight but I never did believe it until that moment. He scanned the bar and as his eyes trailed over me I smiled, our eyes met and from that moment I knew he was mine. He stood motionless so I walked up to him and when I was only inches away I said.  
"I've been waiting for you for a while" I stared right into the depths of his blood red eyes, I could see the loneliness there but there was something else- hope. He removed his hat an bowed his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am" his heavy Texan accent made my un-beating heart ache. I smiled and he followed suit.

"no need for that, your hear now, come on" I took his hand and he came with me willingly, we wondered across the world in search for Carlisle an his family, I explained about myself and my story, or what I knew of it, and he told me about his along the way.

I heard tires on the drive which pulled me out of my memories, the engine rumbled to a stop and all you could hear was the laughter of the wolves.

"Time to go greet the others" I smiled up at jasper as he smiled down at me. I hooked my arm through his and he led the way to the front.

Jacobs POV

"So Ness, does this mean your talking to me now?" I asked when we were 5 minutes away from the B'N'B. I looked in her direction an saw her cheeks had flamed red and her head was bowed, her gaze on the floor, she fiddled with the rim of her shirt with her fingers.

"Jake I erm, well I just- I wasn't-" she stumbled over her words so I intervened.

"Ness calm down it's a yes or no" I laughed and she looked up at me, an apologetic smile greeted me.

"Well, yeah, I'm sorry Jake-" I could see she was uncomfortable an I didn't like it.

"Hey Ness, stop ok, its fine, just in future if I do something, tell me, I don't want to upset you an without you I feel kinda lost" I admitted, I returned to looking at the road ahead.

"Jake you didn't do anything it was just me, I was-" I laughed, glad she didn't call me on what I just said.

"Ness its fine, lets just drop it an get back to normal yeah" I looked at her again and smiled, she nodded in agreement. I wanted to mention what Edward had asked me earlier but I didn't think it was the right time, not since I had just got her back- I didn't want to rock the boat- maybe later, I thought to my self. We stayed silent for the rest of the trip but it was good this time, she was okay with me again. I turned up the drive for the B'N'B and could see everyone stood around in a circle, Charlie and Sue stood further away with billy.

"God what are they doing now" I groaned, Renesmee stood up and giggled at me, she was trying to get a look at the action.

"Ha, give you 3 guesses but you'll only need one." She laughed an dropped back down onto her seat as she lost her balance. I pulled up beside the three adults and nodded in there direction as I climbed out, Renesmee ran straight to Charlie while I decided to break up the gathering. I looked over Seth's shoulder to see Paul and Embry wrestling on the ground.

"Hey man, my moneys on Paul" Seth looked at me for all of 2 seconds before his interest turned back to the brawl.

"Sorry to bust up your fun but if I don't get you guys back soon, I'll be missing some limbs." I pushed into the centre of the circle and pulled Paul off Embry.

"Hey what're you doing?" they both yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head in the vans direction.

"Thank you Jacob" Sam called, his arms around Emily, he was obviously bored of the match. The circle has disbanded and was now centred around Renesmee who was squealing in delight. I stood with my arms folded across my chest and lent on the bonnet of the van. The sight of the girl I loved in the centre of my own family was something that made my heart throb with happiness. I spotted Rachel as she came over and stood next to me.

"What's your name again? Jenny isn't it" she teased and I couldn't help but scoff.

"Nice to see you too Rache" I enveloped her in a hug and lifted her into my arms, I was glad she had moved back home- even if it was to be with Paul, she was still close enough for my dad not to be alone.

"All right, all right get off me you big dope" I put her back down on the ground and she brushed herself off.

"How's he been" I looked in my dad direction and she turned to him also although she all ready knew who I was talking about.

"He's been ok, was hard at first but he's coped, people stopped asking questions so.." she broke off at the end, obviously I didn't need to hear anymore. I looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt with the toe of my shoe.

"He's been seeing someone you know," I raised my head and looked at her.

"It doesn't seem that serious but he's been with her the last couple of weeks, it's made him happier, I think." She said. I held her gaze.

"I cant picture it. Dad, with someone else-"

"Its been nearly 20 years Jacob, mum would understand, you haven't been around to see the changes to him since you've been gone" she snapped obviously wanting to back him.

"Hey, I'm not saying that dads wrong, I know he deserves this… I just cant see it is all. I saw him with mom and remember how they were…" I snapped back, I could see the sympathy in her eyes and I regretted my tone, things always tended to go like this for me and my sisters. An awkward silence filled the air. Before I had the chance to break it Rachel spoke.

"I know, sorry I didn't mean to snap… I don't remember mom but I do know this woman and I can see she's making dad happy… that's all that matters to me." I looked over to my dad, I could see it now, there was that gleam in his eye. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her with me toward the group, she let me and even leaned into my side. Renesmee was still talking animatedly with everyone and I could see Charlie had his arm around her shoulders.

"hey guys come we need to get moving, don't want to leave Alice waiting any longer" everyone laughed as they knew what Alice was like due to the last time she had a gathering and Paul was later, that might have been why Paul shuddered at the mention of this.

"I call shotgun" Seth shouted pushing his way passed everyone and into the front seat. I looked to Renesmee and she held my gaze then shrugged her shoulders to tell me to let it go. Rachel scoffed as she saw the exchange.

"When are you two going to get it together" she whispered in my ear but those closest like Sam heard and smiled at her.

"Lets leave that one shall we" I said and pushed her playfully in the direction of the back of the van. I got in and heard Renesmee explaining who had done what in the fix up of the van.

"Forward" Seth chanted with a goofy smile on his face. He always managed to amaze me. I turned the van around and off we went. Within 15 minutes we were back at the house and greetings were been made again. We were all told that Bella and Edward we're only minutes away.

Edward POV

Bella and I walked through the forest hand in hand, now and then I'd stop and show her some thing in the sky like a robin, the place where she first slipped in her vampire life, where her and Renesmee collided when hunting the same animal. We hadn't been here for long but there were all ready memories. Alaska was nice, I could see why Tanya and her family had stayed here as long as they did even though they knew they had to move. The natural beauty of the place wasn't lost on me no matter how much I had seen throughout my life.

"When do we start school again" Bella asked, shaking me out of my observations.

"18th, which is next week." I didn't want to emphasise the date too much, I thought if I said '18th of September' she may of clicked on to what was going on at home, not that it mattered now.

"Hmm" she grumbled, her gaze drawn to her shoes.

"What's wrong love?" had she finally clicked on, had I finally alerted her to the date? She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Ok but don't laugh," I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well when we start school isn't someone like, going to recognise us, our name? You've done this so many times before…" she trailed off and I knew right away, she was nervous.

"Bella love, its going to be completely fine I promise you, we're all going to be there for you just like last time, and Renesmee. I'll not let anything happen to you, I swear it on my life" I looked into her eyes with her face in my hands. She closed her eyes and nodded her head slightly. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again.

"Okay." It was obvious she was still nervous but I knew how to stop that, I lowered my head until my lips found hers.

"Okay?" I questioned, she sighed again.

"Okay"

"Good, come on Renesmee is waiting for us" I smiled at her and placed a single kiss on her forehead. This time we took off running. The trees brushed past us and birds flew away in fear. After a few seconds we were near the edge of the forest, I pulled Bella to a stop and wrapped my arms around her.

"Close your eyes and turn around" I instructed. She smiled in bemusement but listened to me none the less.

"If you make me walk into a tree for anyone's entertainment you will pay for it" she threatened, it was like a kitten facing a lion, I couldn't help but chuckled at her.

"I think you have me confused with Emmett." I stated causing her to scoff. Step by step we got closer to the house, I could see a glimpse of the lights in the garden, I'd have to wait to see the whole effect. I lifted her into my arms as we came toward the steps. When we were at the front door I placed her on her feet.

"Edward what are you doing?" she laughed and turned to look at me; her eyes alight with curiosity, I could hear the thoughts of everyone inside, most consisting of '_keep quiet, don't make a sound' _it sounded like a good gathering, there was a few peoples thoughts I had never heard before, they must be the ones from the new school.

"I love you Bella, I really do" I kissed her head then turned her around so she was facing the door once again.

"Edward what's-"

"Open the door Bella" I interrupted her. She huffed but placed her hand on the door, it seemed like it took forever for her to open the door. I heard her gasp as she took in the newly decorated room, she stepped inside, I closed the door and walked in behind her, clearing my throat I gave the signal and the room erupted in cheers.

"Surprise!" everyone jumped up from there hiding places, Bella stumbled backward in shock. I wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her and brought her into my arms.

"Happy birthday my love." I whispered in her ear as she stood there tense.


End file.
